


夫妻性向一百问

by Clearsnow



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 21:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17885375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clearsnow/pseuds/Clearsnow
Summary: 题目即是简述，微恶搞向（？）





	夫妻性向一百问

**Author's Note:**

> Lof把这篇陈年旧文屏蔽了，我来AO3备份一下...

观众朋友们你们好，欢迎收看由Barristan Selmy先生赞助播出的冰火扒扒扒节目。今天我们有幸请来了维斯特落的新王Stannis Baratheon和前守夜人总司令现任御林铁卫总督的Jon Snow。我是主持人Vert，希望两位认真回答我提出的问题。

1 请问您的名字？

Jon: Jon Snow

Stannis: StannisBaratheon

 

2 年龄是？

Jon: 17

Vert: 小孩还没成年呀。

Jon: 【亮出长爪】

Vert: 我错了总督大人！

StannisBaratheon: 30

 

3 性别是？

Jon: 男

Stannis: 男

 

4 请问您的性格是怎样的？

Jon：比较友善吧？

Stannis: 跳过这题

 

5 对方的性格？

Jon: 严酷不近人情

Stannis：固执不听劝

Vert: 挺般配的…【扶额

 

6 两个人是什么时候相遇的？在哪里？

Jon: 打退野人之后，他在长城顶上召见了我

Stannis: 我叫他来长城，接受临冬城公爵的头衔，然后他把提议扔回我脸上了。

 

7 对对方的第一印象？

Jon: 比我高一头，发际线令人瞩目

Vert: 【望向国王的头顶，不由自主地点点头】嗯嗯

Stannis: 【用力磨牙】乳臭未干的男孩

白灵炸毛中。

 

8 喜欢对方哪一点呢？

Jon: …好问题。

Vert: 是因为你有daddy issue吧。哎哟白灵别咬！我新买的靴子啊啊啊啊！！！

【一瘸一拐的主持人极其敬业的坚守岗位】您呢？喜欢LORD Snow哪点？

Stannis: 谁说我喜欢他了

Vert: 谁把他俩请来的！

 

9 讨厌对方哪一点？

Jon: 动不动就要拿我的脑袋装点长城，成天想着将守夜人的城堡分封给南方领主，处理事情一根筋不会转弯，第一次见面就毫不留情地批评我故去的兄弟…

Vert: 差不多了，我们不是在开批斗会啦。【转向Stannis】您对这个问题的看法是？

Stannis: 【拿出一卷羊皮纸展开，主持人黑线中】不切实际的荣誉感，冥顽不灵不肯接受临冬城公爵的位子，像头看门犬一样守着守夜人那点儿可怜的资源，多一分也不愿交出…

Vert: 【看了眼咬牙切齿的冰原狼，摸摸自己另一只暂时完好的靴子】好…好了，家长会到此为止。下一题！

 

10 您觉得自己与对方相性好么？

Stannis: 不争吵的时候还好

Jon: 有这种时候？

 

11 您怎么称呼对方？

Stannis: LordSnow

Jon: Your Grace

Vert: 真是无趣的一对

 

12 您希望怎样被对方称呼？

Stannis: Your Grace

Jon: Lord Snow

Vert: 【打哈欠】能不能说点儿有创意的答案？收视率暴跌我这月的奖金可就泡汤了。

Jon: 私下里叫名字就好

Stannis: 嗯

 

13 如果以动物来做比喻，您觉得对方是？

Stannis: 冰原狼

Vert: 这个确实显而易见。

Jon: 嗯…说牡鹿似乎太乏味了。仓鼠吧。

Vert:…什么？

Jon: 热爱磨牙

Vert: 我好像听到了国王磨牙的声音。

 

14 如果要送礼物给对方，您会送？

Stannis: 不知道。

Vert: 不要这样，努力想一想？总有什么是对方喜欢或是与对方相称的吧？

Jon: 【耸肩】还是不要为难他脑顶那几根屈指可数的头发了。

Stannis: 冬雪玫瑰。

主持人和Jon同时目瞪口呆地看着Stannis.

Stannis: 仅在北境绽放的花，送给彻头彻尾的Stark，有问题？

Vert: 没有。只是冬雪玫瑰似乎有不少引申义…呃，Jon你呢？

Jon: 【刚从震惊中缓过神来】嗯…本来想送新鲜的柠檬，现在我改主意了。

Vert: 什么？

Jon: 【望进Stannis的蓝眼睛】我自己

 

15 那么您自己想要什么礼物呢？

Stannis: 一个星期不会同我争论的Jon Snow

Jon: 一个星期的假期，双赢哦，陛下

Stannis: 免谈

 

16 对对方有哪里不满么？一般是什么事情？

Vert: 【预感到这题又是血雨腥风】每人限三句。

Jon: 事事亲力亲为不注意休息。

Vert: 【怎么突然走温馨向了】我没听错？

Jon: 【垂下眼眸】恩

Stannis: 总是抱着自我牺牲的精神将一切揽在自己肩上

Jon: 我？

Stannis: 不必费心向世人证明你的高尚，你做的已经足够好了，Jon.

Vert: 【掏出纸巾】我的眼睛进了绝境长城外的雪花。

 

17 您的毛病是？

Jon: 太过在意别人的眼光

Stannis: 不通人情

 

18 对方的毛病是？

Vert: 这题似乎可以跳过了

Jon: 嗯

 

19对方做什么样的事情会让您不快？

Jon: 通宵处理政务不肯就寝

Stannis: 阻拦我处理政务，每天都要说十遍“陛下，您该休息了”

 

20 您做的什么事情会让对方不快？

Jon: 题目设计有些问题

Stannis: 下一题

 

21 你们的关系到达何种程度了？

Jon: 【脸红】呃

Stannis: 【十分淡定】上过床了

 

22 两个人初次约会是在哪里？

Jon: 国王的字典里可没有“约会”这个词。

Stannis: 如果将这个词广义地定义为两人独处的话，黑城堡独臂铁匠的小房间里。

 

23 那时候俩人的气氛怎样？

Stannis: 很糟糕

Vert: 哈哈，第一次约会都是这样，不用在意

Jon: 不，因为我被捅了四刀差点死了

Vert: 用生命在约会啊…

 

24 那时进展到何种程度？

Stannis: 我吻了他

Jon: 然后我又晕过去了

Vert: 【指Stannis】大叔你吻技太差！

Stannis: 红堡下的地牢正缺访客

Vert: 下一题！

 

25 经常去的约会地点？

Jon: 国王的书房、红堡外的神木林

Stannis: 还有寝室

 

26 您会为对方的生日做什么样的准备？

Jon: 他不喜欢过于奢华的庆典，一切从简吧。不过一定要把他桌上的羊皮卷轴都藏起来，让他安心陪小公主吃晚饭。

Stannis: 小心，Lord Snow，这可被视作叛国。

Jon: 红堡的地牢不是正缺访客么

Stannis: 【微微摇头】你的大胆真是有增无减。为此，我准许你命名日放半天假。

Jon: 【故作惊讶】您太慷慨了，陛下

 

27 是由哪一方先告白的？

Jon: 并没有这个过程。

Stannis: 亲吻比较直接。

Vert: 为两位的行动力点赞…

 

28 您有多喜欢对方？

Jon: 誓死效忠他

Stannis: 让他成为我的御林铁卫

Vert: 说点儿甜蜜的话会死吗…

Jon、Stannis: 会

Vert: 让我去死一死

Stannis: 请便

Jon: 【递过长爪】不用谢

 

29 那么，您爱对方么？

Stannis: 不知道。

Vert: 那您对Jon是什么感觉？

Stannis: 超越欣赏和信任

Jon: 我也不知道，但我认为他是维斯特落最值得坐上铁王座的男人。

 

30 对方说什么会让你觉得没辙？

Jon: That's enough, boy.

Stannis: As you say, your Grace.

 

31 如果觉得对方有变心的嫌疑，你会怎么做？

Stannis: 砍了。

Vert: 不…不至于吧？

Stannis: 他立下誓言不娶妻不生子一生效忠王室，背誓者自当砍头。

Jon: 看着。

Vert: 没了？

Jon: 没了。

Vert: 谁特么请他俩来的？！！！

 

32 可以原谅对方变心么？

Stannis: 他不会，也不能。

Jon: 我没有资格原谅七大王国的国王。

 

33 如果约会时对方迟到一小时以上怎办？

Jon: 并不存在传统意义上的约会

 

35 对方性感的表情？

Jon: 处理政务时眉头紧锁的表情

Stannis: 挥剑杀敌时的狠厉

 

36 两个人在一起的时候，最让你觉得心跳加速的时候？

Stannis: 越过我的肩膀阅读桌上文件的时候

Jon: 抚摸白灵的时候

 

38 做什么事情的时候觉得最幸福？

Stannis: 他站在我身后半步看着我处理政务的时候

Jon: 站在他身后半步默数他又掉了几根头发的时候

 

39 曾经吵架么？

Jon、Stannis: 每天都吵

 

40 都是些什么吵架呢？

Stannis: 如何处置Jaime Lannister

Jon: 该不该向铁银行借贷以度过严冬

Stannis: 异鬼被打败之后守夜人是否还有存在的意义

Jon: 是否削去Tyrell家族的爵位

Stannis: 何时出兵介入铁岛内乱

Vert: 【完全听不懂的迷茫状态】没有无关国事的争吵么？

Jon: 吵完国事已经精疲力尽了。

Vert: 有道理，我听都听累了

 

41 之后如何和好？

Jon: 公私分明，讨论公事时的火药味在做出决策的那一刻就散了。

Stannis: 然后打开下一张羊皮纸，继续。

Vert: ……

 

42 转世后还希望做恋人么？

Stannis: 不相信转世。

Jon: 活在当下就好。

Vert: 我似乎遇上了两个无神论者

这时天外突然传来一个女子的声音: The only gods they truly worshipped were honor and duty.

Vert: 懂了

 

43 什么时候会觉得自己被爱着？

Stannis: 【嘴角轻轻扯动】深夜偷偷往我柠檬水里加安眠香料的时候

Jon: 【惊讶】原来没能瞒过您。指尖描摹我脸上的伤疤时。

 

44 您的爱情表现方式是？

Jon：保卫国王的安全，不死不休

Stannis： 给他机会保卫我

 

45 什么时候会让您觉得“他已经不爱我了”？

【一阵沉默】

Vert：咳咳，如此小言又忧伤的问题还是跳过吧

 

46 您觉得与对方相配的花是？

Stannis：冬雪玫瑰

Jon：仙人掌

Vert: 为什么？

Jon: 冷硬的外表下包藏着一颗温柔的心。

 

47 俩人之间有互相隐瞒的事情么？

Jon: 曾经有过

Stannis: 你当时真的以为我会烧死Maester Aemon和野人王子？

Jon: 以防万一咯

 

48 您的自卑感来自？

Jon: 我的出身。我是私生子。

Stannis: 我是家族中的异类

Vert: 莫名的相似呢

 

49 俩人的关系是公开还是秘密的？

Jon: 秘密。国王必须要娶一位贵族小姐为王后，只是战乱刚刚终结，这事还未提上议程。

Stannis: 【沉默地点头】

Vert: 那这期节目还是别播了

Jon: 最好如此

 

50 您觉得与对方的爱是否能维持永久？

Vert: 这题跳过吧。

Jon: 不。爱有很多种，即使情爱不能持久，尊重和信任却是永远不会消散的。

Stannis用力握了一下Jon的手。  
　　=======================================  
51 请问您是攻方，还是受方？

Stannis: 攻

Jon: 不用我回答了吧

Vert: 【贱兮兮地笑】要的！

Jon: 昨天刚刚磨过长爪

Vert: 下一题！

 

52 为什么会如此决定呢？

Jon: 他是国王

Stannis: 他后面比较敏感

Vert: 就是说做受方更有快感？

Jon: 【拔出长爪】下一题！

 

53 您对现在的状况满意么？

Stannis: 嗯。

Jon: 【周身温度骤然降低，主持人误以为异鬼回来了】……下一题

Vert: 其实就是满意嘛！唉唉Jon你的眼睛怎么蓝了？

 

54 初次H的地点？

Jon: 军帐里。

Stannis: 栾河城附近。

 

55 当时的感觉？

Jon: 开始很疼，后来渐渐变成一种微妙的快感

Vert: 【小声】果然适合做受方

Stannis: 征服欲得到满足，终于让他闭嘴了

 

56 当时对方的样子？

Stannis: 他在哭，完事之后依然紧紧抓着我不肯松手。

Vert: 果然还是技术太差！

Jon: 那倒没有。工具不算高端，技术还过得去。

Vert: 【瞥了一眼快要爆发的国王】那你为什么哭？

Jon: 栾河城，血婚，北境的战力几乎全军覆没。

Stannis: 【右手抚上Jon的肩膀】弗雷家得到了应有的惩罚

Jon: 【伸出手盖住Stannis的手掌】谢谢

 

57 初夜的早晨您的第一句话是？

Stannis: 你该离开了

Jon: 嗯，我知道

Vert: ……然后你就走了？！

Jon: 【尴尬地笑了笑】刚走出两步就被地上的衣服绊倒了

Vert: 【满眼冒桃心】嘤嘤接下来一定是公主抱对不对！

Stannis: 我拉他起来，帮他穿上衣服

Jon: 我趁士兵们未醒赶回了自己的帐篷。【看看主持人】Vert小姐你为何一脸失望？

Vert: 【45度望天状】这是一对多么没有西皮感的西皮啊！

 

58 每星期H的次数？

Stannis: 一次

Jon: 最少

Vert: 最多呢？

Jon: 这就取决于争论的次数了

 

59 觉得最理想的情况下，每周几次？

Jon: 越少越好

Vert: 唉？

Jon: 御林铁卫的白衣太容易弄脏了，洗衣服好麻烦

Stannis: 那为何你总给自己安排夜晚当值呢，Lord Snow?

Jon: 【脸红】总督自然要承担最危险的任务

 

60 那么，是怎样的H呢？

Stannis: 有时缠绵有时粗暴

Jon: 后者居多

 

61 自己最敏感的地方？

Jon: 【不自然的轻咳一声】乳头…吧

Stannis: 锁骨

 

62 对方最敏感的地方？

Stannis: 乳头，左边的

Jon: 锁骨

Vert: 一周绝对不止一次

 

63 用一句话形容H时的对方？

Jon: 像是燃着的野火

Stannis: 开始总是害羞，放开之后像求偶的狼一样热情

Jon: 【恨不得把脸埋进白灵的白毛中】没…没有

 

64 坦白的说，您喜欢H么？

Stannis: 生理需求人之常情

Jon: 不讨厌

Vert: 分明就是很喜欢

 

65 一般情况下H的场所？

Stannis: 书房和卧室

Jon: 大多数时间在书房

 

66 您想尝试的H地点？

Jon: 【专注研究着长爪剑柄上的雕花，声音很轻】神…神木林

Stannis: 凛冬过去之后可以一试，在那之前我们可以到你在白剑塔里的寝室去。

Jon: 【狠狠咽了一口唾液】那里隔音效果堪忧

Stannis: 你小声些就没有问题

Vert: 嘿嘿，我好像知道了些什么！

 

67 冲澡是在H前还是H后？

Stannis: 之后

Jon: 欲火来时哪里顾得上去洗澡

 

68 H时有什么约定么？

Stannis: 没有

Jon: 就算有也不能做数

 

69 您与恋人以外的人发生过性关系么？

Jon: 有过

Stannis: 我有个女儿，你说呢

 

70 对於「如果得不到心，至少也要得到肉体」这种想法，您是持赞同态度，还是反对呢？

Stannis: 毫无意义

Jon: 还是放手比较好，不然两个人都会痛苦一生

 

71 如果对方被暴徒强奸了，您会怎麽做？

Jon: 【握紧长爪】维斯特洛没人有这个胆子打国王的主意。但如果真有一心求死的，作为御林铁卫总督我一定成全他。

Stannis: 依法处置。

 

72 您会在H前觉得不好意思吗？或是之后？

Jon: 会…都会

Stannis: 正常生理需求，没什么好害羞

 

73 如果好朋友对您说「我很寂寞，所以只有今天晚上，请…」并要求H，您会？

Jon: 建议他去妓院解决。所以陛下，关闭妓院不是明智的决策

Stannis: 有伤风化，传播疾病

Jon: 但妓院古来有之，若是突然取缔会造成民众不满。疾病可以被遏制，只要——

Vert: 好啦两位这个问题留到廷议时讨论吧。对于这个问题，国王陛下的回答是？

Stannis: 我没有如此轻浮不自重的朋友

Vert：去掉前面的形容词似乎也成立呢

 

74 您觉得自己很擅长H吗？

Jon: 【望向Stannis】还过得去？恩？

Stannis: 技术不好，韧性不差。至于我，足够满足他了。

 

75 那麽对方呢?

Jon: 差强人意

Stannis: 但足够教导你了，boy

 

76 在H时您希望对方说的话是？

Stannis: 我希望他说不出完整的句子

Jon: 我…【脸颊烧了起来】

Vert: 乖，深呼吸，回答问题

Jon: 希望他说，今晚你可以留下

 

77 您比较喜欢H时对方的哪种表情？

Stannis: 咬住嘴唇不肯叫出声的隐忍神情

Jon: 为我润滑时耐心柔软的神情

 

78您觉得与恋人以外的人H也可以吗？

Jon: 我不会

Stannis: 可以，但我也不会

 

79您对SM有兴趣吗？

Stannis: 那是什么？

Vert：性虐，通过痛感获得快感的方式

Jon：比如捆绑、滴蜡什么的

Vert：我觉得你好像很感兴趣

Jon：咳，翻书的时候碰巧看到过

Stannis：打屁股算么？

Vert: 算

Stannis：那就已经做过了

 

80 如果对方忽然不再索求您的身体了，您会？

Stannis：随他

Jon：故意同他争执

 

81 您对强奸怎麽看？

Stannis：违法

Jon：知道荣誉为何的人不会做出这种事情

 

82 H中比较痛苦的事情是？

Jon：书房的桌子太硬了

Stannis：而且地板很冷

Vert：忍到卧室再做很难么

 

83 在迄今为止的H中，最令您觉得兴奋、焦虑的场所是？

Jon：铁王座上

Stannis：我刚进去他就射了

主持人狂喷鼻血倒地。

 

84 曾有过受方主动诱惑的事情吗？

Stannis：称不上诱惑，只是有时他会主动

Jon：【一脸挫败】称不上？？？

Vert：小孩你太纯良了

 

85 那时攻方的表情？

Jon：【闷闷不乐】怪不得没什么表情

 

86 攻方有过强暴的行为吗？

Jon：没有，虽然有时过于粗暴

Stannis：他要是不情愿，没人能强迫他

 

87 当时受方的反应是？

Vert：跳过咯

 

88 对您来说，「作为H对象」的理想是？

Stannis：真正关心我的人

Jon：给我安全感的人

 

89 现在的对方符合您的理想吗？

两人对视片刻，同时点头

 

90 在H中有使用过小道具吗？

Jon：比如？

Vert：…啊，中世纪似乎还真没什么

 

91 您的第一次发生在什么时候？

Stannis：结婚之后

Jon：14岁…

 

92 那时的对象是现在的恋人吗？

Jon：不是

Stannis：不是

 

93 您最喜欢被吻到哪裏呢？

Stannis：嘴唇

Jon：小腹

 

94 您最喜欢亲吻对方哪裏呢？

Stannis：乳尖

Jon：嘴唇

 

95 H时最能取悦对方的事是？

Stannis：吻去他眼角的泪水

Jon：在他面前，自己做润滑

 

96 H时您会想些什麽呢？

Jon：明天又要尽力维持正常的走路姿势了

Stannis：他

 

97 一晚H的次数是？

Jon：一般是一到三次

 

98 H的时候，衣服是您自己脱，还是对方帮忙脱呢？

Jon：不知道，反应过来的时候衣服已经在地上了

Stannis：互相撕扯

 

99 对您而言H是？

Stannis：生理需求，宣泄情欲的途径

Jon：表达感情最热烈的方式

 

100 请对恋人说一句话

Stannis：My honor to have you by my side, Lord Snow.

Jon：The honor is mine.

Vert：I bet that's the most romantic thing you could think out.

 

【完】

**Author's Note:**

> 当年完结时写的后记：这俩人真是太难搞了。要想完全IC目测全程冷场，但是这个半恶搞向的题材还要好玩儿，于是我一直在有趣和不OOC之间找平衡。其实初夜那里是想写史叔把Jon抱回床上了，但是后来一琢磨，觉得史叔大概干不出来这事儿，还是让Jon离开比较合适。处女作献给SJ了，真正意义上的处女作啊！从来不写文的我！SJ我还能再战十年！  
> 现在再看...哈哈...马丁填坑我就爬回来，不填只能说抱歉了。


End file.
